Pizza Slice
'''Pizza Slice '''is the seventh episode of Season 1 of SamuelSonicMCSM231467's fanon. Plot The Pig family has bought pizza, but then they realize that there is only one last slice of pizza and the family fights for it. Transcript (Intro) (Title Card) Peppa: Pizza Slice card disappears focuses on the Pig family room. Everyone is bored Narrator: It's a boring day in the Pig house. Yawns Peppa: Daddy, can we watch another TV Channel?, Animal Toonz is getting boring now. Daddy Pig: Ok let me catch the remote.. Pig grabs the remote and changes it to Dogs XD Daddy Pig: There are airing a movie that its not for your age Peppa, also not for George or Pete. Pete: Obvious. Pig grabs again the remote and starts changing it to many channels Mummy Pig: Daddy Pig, if you keep abusing the channel button, you will break the button. George: Hungry. Mummy Pig: Sorry George, we only have cereal and some leftovers of yesterday's food. Pig stops pressing the Channel button until he sees a food ad Male Sheep commercial: Hey! Habitants of Peppatown, are you hungry and you don't have so much food? The Pig Family: Yes! Male Sheep commercial: Well you need PIZZA! Male Sheep commercial: We have many toppings, sauce, cheese and many more! Male Sheep commercial: If you want some delicious pizza... Male Sheep commercial: Then go to Peppatown Pizzeria! Male Sheep commercial: Or... if you are lazy to go then call this number. ends Pete: Wow, I cant believe he just swore in the ad. Daddy Pig: We don't care about the swearing! We need Pizza! Pig takes out his phone and calls the number Daddy Pig: Hello? Female Voice on Cellphone: Hello, you are calling Peppatown Pizzeria. What do you want? Daddy Pig: Hello, I want a Good Tasty Cheese Pizza with Tomato Sauce, Pepperoni and some delicious Pizza Sauce. Female Voice on Cellphone: Okay, your Pizza will be ready. But I think you got the Pizza Sauce idea on some online game, sadly we don't use sauces like that, we make so much effort and we don't need sauces to make our pizzas taste like pizzas. Daddy Pig: Okay, sorry and have a good day. Pig ends phone call Mummy Pig: Kids, our pizza will be ready! Peppa, George and Pete: Yay! Daddy Pig: Anyway, let's watch more TV until it comes Pizza is Here! minutes later Peppa: When is Pizza coming Daddy? oinks Mummy Pig: Kids, you have to wait, sometimes waiting for a pizza may take time. Peppa: Aw... horn from a motorbike can be heard outside Pete: Pizza is here! opens door Male Sheep: Here do you have the Pizza that you ordered! Pete: My dad ordered it, not me. Male Sheep: Oh well, its 81 pounds for the Pizza Pig walks in Daddy Pig: Here. out the 81 £ Male Sheep: Have a nice day! Daddy Pig the pizza box Daddy Pig: Thanks. and Daddy Pig go again to the living room Daddy Pig: Here is it! the pizza on the table of the living room smells the pizza Peppa: Mmmm....... it smells good. rest of the family smells the pizza and they have the same reaction as Peppa Pete: Can we start eating it? Mummy Pig: First, I have to get the pizza cutter so we can divide the pizza into triangles. Pig leaves the room and goes to the kitchen to get the pizza cutter seconds later Pig comes back to the living room with the pizza cutter Mummy Pig: Finally! here it is, the pizza cutter! Daddy Pig: Now lets start eating the pizza! Pig opens the box and then Mummy Pig cuts it with the pizza cutter and turns them to triangles Mummy Pig: Done. the Pizza Cutter in the table Peppa: Lets eat this fabulous and delicious pizza! family grabs 5 slices of pizza and they start eating Peppa: I remember eating pizza like this in Italy! Daddy Pig: And we met Gabriella Goat too. Mummy Pig: And you fell in the pool of the holiday house when you woke up! Pete: And Peppa lost Teddy in the airplane, The Restaurant and The Holiday House when we exit. Peppa: Obvious... and a policeman handed it over to us a total of 3 times. Peppa: Anyways, enough talk and lets eat this pizza! family starts devouring the pizza slice Fight for the Slice cuts to what happened after eating some slices of pizza Peppa: Wow, so yummy! Pete: Lets grab these 5 slices that are here! family grabs the 5 slices from the pizza and they eat them eating the pizzas the family notices the last slice The Pig Family: Gasps The last pizza slice! family was about to grab the slice but their hands got in the pizza slice the same time family starts to think in their mind Peppa thinking: I can't let George or Pete grab this pizza slice, its mine! George in full sentences: Oinks Luckily, even when i am a toddler i can talk in my mind, so i can't let my 2 older brother and sister grab the slice that i want. Pete thinking: My 2 younger brother and sister, don't deserve this slice!, that is mine! Well, I can cuss in my mind even. But I won't give them the slice! Mummy Pig thinking: My husband and my sons and daughter ate so much pizza so I will stay with it! Daddy Pig thinking: I think my wife is gonna steal the slice like my sons and daughter, but I will avoid to stay with it! family stops thinking and the camera gets away from their faces laughs Peppa: Well, we grabbed this slice the same time, so it wouldn't be a problem if i take it away with me? drags the slice to her family stares her Pete: Oh no, you don't! drags Peppa to the floor and grabs the slice Pete: Hehehe! This is mine! does a jumping kick at Pete and then he grabs the slice that was on his body, George attempts to get away Mummy Pig: Sorry George. But I have to do it. Pig steals the slice and George starts crying Daddy Pig: Pamela! I need this slice so much! Mummy Pig: This explains why are you fat! TV shows a special ad from Peppatown Pizzeria Male Sheep commercial: Do you want to stay with the last slice rather than your friends or familiars? Male Sheep commercial: You need to go to the Peppatown Pizzeria! Male Sheep commercial: If you go first rather than your friends or family, you will have the last slice for you! Male Sheep commercial: Go to the following direction here! family was distracted by the ad, but Peppa walks stealthly to Mummy Pig to steal the slice and sucessfully she grabs it Mummy Pig: Peppa! Laughs Peppa: Sorry mom! Better luck next time! runs to the stairs to her room in Peppa's room hides down the bunk bed Peppa Secretly: Hahaha, they will never find me here! footsteps can be heard on the stairs Peppa Secretly: Gasps They are coming! I have to escape from here! notices a rope and a window that was in her room Peppa: Secretly: I have a plan.... The Escape Pig kicks the door along with George, Pete and Mummy Pig Daddy Pig: PEPPA! WE KNOW YOU ARE HERE! GIVE US THE SLICE OR YOU WILL BE GROUNDED! Pete: She isn't here! family starts searching for Peppa in the Toys Box, her bed, down the bunk bed, everywhere but they didn't find her Mummy Pig: This is over, Peppa got away with the slice! George: Window! to the window where Peppa escaped outside of the house, Peppa has already got down and she runs away Peppa: I have to go to the pizzeria so this slice will be mine! notices sounds from the rope that she got down Peppa: Oh no... they are here. Mummy Pig: Where is Peppa? Daddy Pig: I need this slice more than you! Pete: I deserve it better! oinks family complains for the slice and Peppa escapes and hides in the car Peppa: Finally I will be okay here, hidden. Pig walks in Daddy Pig: I will find the slice first than you three! Pig starts the car Peppa: I have to escape or I will be ran over! attaches herself down in the car Peppa: Or I should attach to the car so I can get quickly to where Daddy Pig is going. car starts driving Mummy Pig: Okay, we are searching for the slice, I will go to the Plaza, Pete and George you should follow me before I get it! and gets away Pete: Come back here! kids start following her Looking for the Slice cuts to the Peppatown Plaza Pig stops the car and gets off Daddy Pig: Time to find Peppa! gets off down the car Peppa: I have to hide it before Daddy Pig notices it! looks at a plant and then she runs and hides in it and George are chasing Mummy Pig Mummy Pig: Look! Here is Skids! This means that Daddy Pig is here! Pete: Let's chase Peppa and I will take the slice! Mummy Pig: Sorry Pete but this will be mine! Pete: I was supposed to get it first! family splits in the plaza Peppa: Time to go to the Pizzeria! gets out of the plant with the pizza slice walks and sees Peppa Peppa: Uh.... Hi Pete? Pete: GIVE ME THAT! gets away from Peppa Peppa: You idiot! This will be mine! follows him Pete: You should be ashamed of yourself for calling me a idiot! hides in a street tries to find Pete but she doesn't notice him hidden on the street Pete: I have to go! gets in a ladder and goes to a roof Pete: Let's jump on those buildings so I can get to the local shops! The Battle jumps on some buildings and grabs some ladders was about to jump in a building but he falls, he luckily grabs a ladder and then he survives Pete: Wow! I almost died... looks at some buildings far from the plaza Pete: There it is! The Local Shops! Pete: Time to get down from this building and run there! goes down from the stairs of the roof and goes down exits the store is about to run but a car goes really fast and Pete's Pizza slice disappears Pete: Where did my slice go? Daddy Pig far away: I grabbed it Pete! This will be mine once I get to the local shops! Pete: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Daddy Pig: The Local Shops are so far and there is no one here in the car, time to go to the pizzeria and this pizza slice will be mine! the car, the backpack case is opened by someone, it was george George thinking: Time to steal my dad's Pizza Slice! gets off of the backpack case and goes to the roof of Skids car shakes George thinking: I will open this before i fall! quits the roof of Skids and gets in Daddy Pig: What was that? jumps to him and attempts to grab his pizza slice Daddy Pig: George! I needed this slice for a long time and I won't lose it like Peppa! presses the button to open all car doors, all the doors of Skids open grabs the Pizza Slice oinks and waves his arm gets off of the car and falls to the road George thinking: Yay! It's mine! Now I have to run before someone else steals i- Mummy Pig: Wow, George you are not such an expert to get the slice, now it's mine! cries and Mummy Pig gets away Pig sees a taxi Mummy Pig: TAXI! taxi stops and Mummy Pig gets in Mrs. Rabbit: Where do you want to go, Mummy Pig? Mummy Pig: To the local shops! Mrs. Rabbit: That will be 15$ Mummy Pig: Here do you have your f*cking dollars now DRIVE! taxi starts and goes away cuts to Peppa sadly walking Peppa: Aw... I never got to eat the slice. sees a taxi and sees that Mummy Pig is on it holding a pizza slice Peppa: I will attempt to get on one of the windows! taxi passes in Peppa and the camera goes slow-mo, Peppa jumps gets sticked by the Taxi's front window Mrs. Rabbit: PEPPA! GET OFF! Peppa: GIVE ME THAT SLICE YOU STUPID MOTHERF*CKING PIECE OF PIG SH*T Mummy Pig: Dont cuss at me! Rabbit attempts to quit Peppa from the window but she is still holding the window Pig notices that the car is gonna hit a building Mummy Pig: WATCH OUT! Taxi Crashes gets off from the taxi and runs immediately to the local shops Peppa: I'm going to the taxi explosion Narrator: Peppa randomly exploded the car. Peppa: Shut the up Narrator shoots the narrator random explosion R.I.P Peppa The Share in the local shops enters the Pizzeria Male Sheep: Hello girl, what needs you here? Peppa: I have a pizza slice! I want it for me! Male Sheep: Okay it's now yours! enters the shop Pete: That is unfair! She just go first! enters and oinks Daddy Pig: Dont do it! Do it for me! Mummy Pig: My kids and husband don't deserve it! Only me! Male Sheep: OKAY! Calm down! I have a plan! sheep takes the slice to the kitchen minutes later sheep comes back with a box Male Sheep: Here it is! Pizza squares for everyone! The Pig Family: Yes! Male Sheep: I made it with the pizza slice! You can take it for free. Daddy Pig: Thanks. in the pig family house Peppa: Sorry mom, for saying bad words. Daddy Pig: How about this we all apologize for being rude. The Pig Family: We are sorry! Daddy Pig: Okay, time to eat those squares. family starts eating squares Later figures out that there is a last square Peppa: Mummy? Mummy Pig: It's yours Peppa, you watched it first Peppa: Oh, okay. eats the square camera gets away from the house Pete away: Sorry Peppa George away: Sorry. Daddy Pig away: Sorry Kids Mummy Pig: away: Sorry. The Pig Family away: We are all sorry END Trivia *The Pig Family mentions the Italy holidays while eating Pizza. *This episode reveals that George can think with full sentences